Roshan
Roshan is a Qunari mercenary and former karashok of the Antaam. Having abandoned the Qun, she is now a Tal-Vashoth, offering her sword and her rage for the highest bidder. Background Personality Perhaps typical to most qunari, Roshan is gruff, taciturn, and stoic. Initially, she offers very little about herself other than confidence in her capabilities and strength as a mercenary. She is very to the point, often to the point of seeming churlish: her demeanor has offended numerous nobles in her quests for payment and has amused others for being "quaint". On a more personal level, Roshan is confident and unflinchingly brave. While she lacks the charisma of a leader, she is cooperative and complaint in a group - as long as her payment or the contract demands it. She also despises her lot as a Tal-Vashoth, despite abandoning the Qun willingly, as she considers herself above them, comparing other Tal-Vashoth to "rabble" or "dogs". Despite being a mercenary, she is incredibly loyal to her employer and refuses to break a contract - which she sees as a thoroughly binding arrangement - even with the offer of better pay. This feat has earned her a reputation as being honest and reliable. Additionally, she refuses to take any contracts that target women, children, wounded, or the elderly. She holds herself to a strict code of honor, refusing to even fight a wounded or inferior foe. Her honesty, however, has caused problems: she does not lie and even when she tries to, it is not convincing in the slightest. Additionally, she has damaged relationships with previous or would-be employers by speaking her mind rather than holding her tongue or speaking tactfully. Roshan views battle and war as glorious. She seeks worthy adversaries and dangerous contracts to prove her strength and mettle. While she maintains an air of looking down on the physically weak, she has on many occasions shown kindness to the weak or crippled. She has reverence for the elderly, believing them to be wise and experienced. She despises criminals of all stripe and rages whenever someone compares her to a scavenger similar to a thief or murderer. Her life as a Tal-Vashoth has made her very angry, bitter, and cynical. Additionally, she has both a sadistic and masochistic streak. Deep down, Roshan is a conflicted woman. Thoroughly an outsider wherever she is, she struggles to find a place for herself but worries it is impossible: as a qunari, others view her as intimidating, a monster, or too fundamentally different to be "like them". Conversely, to other qunari, she is viewed as a failure, a criminal, and a thing worth disposing of. Furthermore, she questions the righteousness of battle and war: the reason she turned her back on the Qun was a traumatic event in which innocent civilians, including children, were killed in the crossfire of a Fog Warrior ambush on Seheron. Appearance Being a qunari, Roshan was a very tall and muscular individual, easily standing over most elves and humans. Her life as a soldier of the Antaam, and now as a mercenary, has granted her a refined and toned physique. Her skin was described as a light ashy grey, leading to her having the nickname of Issala (which means "dust" in Qunlat when she was posted on Seheron. Her hair is dark brown in color and is worn in a floppy unkempt mohawk on the top and trails down to a thick braid on the bottom. She has large horns, which sweep and spiral backwards from her skull like a ram. Being a Tal-Vashoth, Roshan has forsaken the armor typically attributed to a qunari warrior, instead favoring heavier plate adorned with spikes. She wields a Qunari Battleaxe in battle: her own has a long red cloth tassel attached to the pommel. While not particularly unattractive, Roshan's body is riddled with the scars of her warlike life, the most prominent being a twisted and gnarled gash that spreads from one side of her face to the other. She wears a deep red vitaar on her face that consists of three thick splotches: the two around her eyes sweep down to her chin, while there is another, thinner line stretching from the top of the forehead to the nose. Trivia *Roshan's worst fear is dying alone and forgotten. *If she were a food or beverage, she'd be steak. *If she were a companion, she would approve of: honest statements or answers, refusing to back away from a fight, going on dangerous quests, standing up to nobles, and demanding more rewards. She would disapprove of: sparing powerful enemies, playing nice to nobles, humorous or deceptive responses, hurting or bullying the weak, declining payment, and making deals with spirits or demons. *If a single-note scent would be made for Roshan, it could be likened to citrus, tea, and incense. *Roshan's theme song would be To Glory by Two Steps From Hell. *Roshan is asexual. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Warriors Category:Berserkers Category:Qunari Category:Tal-Vasoth Category:Mercenaries